Lost myself in your beauty
by Sheena Wilde
Summary: There is a formal party somewhere in the country where France is invited and he meets a wonderful, charming young man there who seems to return his interest.


**So this beauty was just sitting alone, buried in my sketch &other stuff folder and I reread it and... I can hardly even recall writing it, but I found it's worth uploading it here. I don't really like OCs and never work or make ships with OCs, that was the reason I threw it between the sketches. But I genuinely love this piece so... I broke my rule and upload it. I hope you are going to like it too!**

France was at a party that was held in a small, calm village of South France. He was enjoying himself pretty much as he stood in the company of a couple of beautiful ladies. He was entertaining them with funny stories and they all really liked them, he was so pleased with himself. He was sure he could get some romance from at least one of the ladies.

That was when he spotted the boy. Well, he wasn't really a boy, about twenty-three or so, but he was still rather a boy than a man. He stood beside the wall in the company of some older men having a conversation, not really paying attention to him. Neither did the boy pay any attention to them – he was too busy with watching France. The nation could tell that he liked what he saw, he even blushed sometimes.

France chuckled and turned his attention back towards the ladies. But ah, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the boy, he wasn't even sure what he was staring at! Normally, men just watch the women gathered around him jealously, but this boy rather seemed to watch him… Hm, he wouldn't mind that, he was a very handsome man with brown hair and eyes. So out of his curiosity, the moment France saw that the boy was left alone, he excused himself and started walking towards him, surprising him with that, he noticed.

"Good evening!" France gave him one of his most charming smile as he stopped next to him.

"G-good evening, sir!" the boy answered and tried to be as polite as he could, but he was visibly embarrassed.

"How are you on this fine evening?" he asked still smiling, fascinated by the other's sweet actions.

"I'm fine, sir" he answered with a small, shy smile.

"Good to hear it~" France smiled at him. "But ah, I have to ask you, please, don't call me sir! We can leave the formalities behind us, can't we?"

"If you want, s- I mean, yes, of course we can" the boy nodded and chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"What's your name, if I can ask?"

"Ah, you can, of course" he responded smiling. "My name is Blaise."

"Blaise" France repeated with a warm smile. "What a beautiful name you have! It really does suit you, I must say!" he said and wanted to continue, trying to flirt a little, but the boy interrupted him.

"A-and… you are France, aren't you?" he asked silently, looking at him with curious eyes. France blinked surprised at the sudden question but just smiled again and nodded.

"Oui, I am! My people just know me so well, don't they?" he chuckled and winked at the boy, smoothing his own hair down a bit.

"I-I guess so, Mr. France… It's not really difficult to recognize you, if we know what we are looking for, and I've heard a lot about you" Blaise said with a small smile.

"Well, yes, I am quite easily noticeable!" France laughed a bit. "But haven't we just agreed to leave the formalities?" he teased him slightly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry…" he mumbled feeling really uncomfortable but France hurried to assure him that it was alright, then started speaking about anything he had in mind. He was trying his best to judge whether he was allowed to flirt with Blaise or not who looked a bit confused but blushed at some of his comments and the Frenchman took it as a way of giving an okay.

They were too absorbed in the conversation to notice how jealous, angry glances they received from the neglected ladies or how much time had passed. The guests slowly started going home and Blaise said that he would also like to head to home now.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?" France asked with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't!" he replied giving a smile as well, a bit shy but almost as charming as France's who couldn't help but feel satisfied.

Blaise didn't live far away from the building and he had come with taxi, so now they were walking back to his house together. France gave him a charming smile every now and then, sometimes reached out to touch his shoulder gently, testing how Blaise would react, what he could do.

"Well, I live here" the boy said as they stopped in front of a big house. France realized the place, he knew the man who owned the house – and as it seemed, then, he knew Blaise's father. His gaze wandered back to the boy, noticing that he was standing there a bit nervously, but still hadn't said goodnight or had done anything that hinted he wanted to leave right now. France smiled and moved a bit closer to him.

"So I suppose we have to say goodbye now" he started placing his hands on his chest and slowly slid them up to wrap around his neck.

"Y-yes…" Blaise nodded and his cheeks turned bright red, his expressions showing perfectly how embarrassed he was but his glance gave away that he was waiting for what was going to happen. He slowly put his hands on France's hips, holding onto him.

"But not right now" France said with an overdramatic sigh, his smile never disappearing and gently pushed the other against the stone fence.

"Not…?" Blaise asked back, trying to be teasing too, but he failed as his voice was shaky.

"No, not now" France chuckled at this and leaned closer, looking into his eyes. "I want a goodnight kiss before I leave. I can get one, can't I?" he asked in a seductive voice and he was so close, their noses were slightly touching.

"Yes… You can…" Blaise nodded again, his face now completely red.

"Good" France chuckled observing the other's expressions. "I assume you have never kissed a man before. Am I right?" he asked silently, smiling gently at him as he couldn't find any other reason why the boy would be this nervous.

"Yes, I've never…" he admitted nodding and looked down embarrassed. It was humiliating, being this obviously embarrassed, he felt like he was a child…

"It's okay, darling" France said softly and looked into his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed about it…" he leaned closer to him, tilting his head as their lips were hovering over each other. "There's always a first time, isn't there? I understand, you can believe me, I am the country of love, after all…" he whispered, then closing his eyes, he kissed Blaise. His lips gently captured the others', moving against them slowly, sensually. He knew how weird it must be for the boy to be attracted to a man for the first time – but he felt how much he enjoyed it from the way he was returning the kiss.

When they pulled away, Blaise stared at France's lips dazed, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow…" he managed to whisper in the end, making France chuckle lightly.

"Indeed, mon cher" he smiled, pressing another, quick kiss on his lips. "But unfortunately I really have to say good night now… Do you reckon we could meet again sometime?"

"Yes!" Blaise blurted immediately, then blushed at his obvious enthusiasm as France chuckled again, smiling at him fondly. "I-I mean, of course, definitely…"

"Then maybe I should give you my number. Do you happen to have your phone at hand?" France asked, tilting his head to the side and distracting Blaise for a moment with the graceful way his golden locks moved softly.

"Yes… Yes, I have it here…" he answered quickly, snapping back to reality, and although he knew it was for the greater good, he removed one hand from France's hips to dig into his own pocket for his cellphone. "Here" he held it out for France.

"Thank you, cher" France smiled as he took it, which unfortunately involved him letting go of Blaise and slipping out of his embrace. He quickly typed in his number and saved it, then handed it back to its owner with a smile. "Call me tomorrow anytime you feel. For you, I'll be free."

"Thank you" Blaise smiled back at him, taking the phone and quickly glancing at the contact name before slipping it to his pocket – Francis Bonnefoy.

"Now I part, then. See you soon, hopefully" France said as he took a step backwards.

"Yes. Very soon" Blaise nodded, and watched as France turned around and disappeared into the night, only then did he go into the house. He couldn't wait till next day came.


End file.
